Hirino "Hiro" Jones
Backstory: Hirino Jones is son of a merchant from an island in North Blue, he took quickly to the art of the sword and started to make a name for himself at a young age. Hiro sat there remembering the day that forged who he was, the day those men came…. He’d thought on this day hundreds of times, of course he had, it was the only memory he had of his family and who he was before he became a man he didn’t recognize. Every day he could hear the sound of the gunshot’s raining through the town and the first man screaming ”PIRATES, PIRATES ARE ATTACKING, RUN FOR YOUR LIV…..” As a child he always wondered what happened, it was only when he became the man that he knew what happened, the pirates had cut him down before he could finish speaking. Hiro remembered being in the town square that day with someone else, a sister? Or maybe his mother? He couldn’t remember, all he could remember is the bullet that went through their head and the blood that went all over him, he’d seen this memory every time he woke, but something was different, he seemed to remember something else, what was it? He focused all his mind into this, Hiro had just realized why meditation was helping, with all his brain power focused on the memory as his mind was cleared expect for the thoughts, it seemed he could explore the memory even better, like he was there again. Hiro noticed something that he’d only seen in the corner of his eye, it looked like someone on fire, which didn’t surprise him, the pirates did burn down the town after plundering it, but something about the person on fire was weird, it looked like a kid, maybe two years older than him, and the weird thing was, that the fire looked like it was coming from him, not burning him, Hiro remembered back to Aisu and the man who’d helped Wilfred from the burning house, the doctor, Hiro tried to remember his name, what was it, Shay? Shing? Shinra? He couldn’t remember, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he never did, but they both seemed to show abilities of fire coming out of them, so he decided that he wouldn’t discard the thought, maybe the pirates scared him so much that he accidently set the town on fire? All Hiro knew is that after he ran from the pirates, using his small size to hide, he tried contacting the marines, telling them of a raid on his village, to which they replied. “That man is a Shichibukai, a warlord of the sea, he’s been given free rein to plunder what he wants” Hiro was shocked.. His dad had told him many stories about the world, of the mantra of the skypiens, the guardians of the new world, the yonkou, and of the shichibuaki, the marine dogs, pirates who’d given their blades to the marines, they were meant to protect people, at least that’s what Hiro thought, upon reflection, Hiro knew that his younger self was foolish and had no place thinking like that, if he was going to survive, he knew that He’d have to protect people, he wouldn’t let his family’s death be in vain, he knew he’d become a person that would protect people from the evil in the world, that he would surpass the man who killed everyone in his village, otherwise everything he’d done would’ve been in vain. Personality: Hiro has shown to be a defender of the people, only wanting to harm those who have harmed other, willing to should the hate of people. He is known to be in a state of awareness were he fails to see danger, only seeing them as obstacles that are in his way, stopping him from achieving his goal The Black Knight: "As Hiro sat there, he saw something in his mind, something that he believed he’d never seen before, though he had to keep looking to be sure. It was a small boy, no older than 7, dragging what looked to be a nodachi behind him, and he had blood covering him from his head to his feet. Hiro looked at the boys long brown hair that appeared to be slicked back by the blood, wondering why this scene was so familiar… Everything but the boy had fit into his memory….. Hiro began to tense, his breathing becoming irregular and his body started to reject the reality that it had been faced with, this boy was Hirino Jones, the lone survivor of the burning inferno…. The only thing was, Hiro knew that had taken place a year prior to this, this child had been bathed in blood at his own accord, something he could tell from the blade he had with him was also stained in blood. This child had killed people of his own free will; this wasn’t someone who was a defender for justice, this was a man that had just slaughtered large amounts of people, but he didn’t even know why. Hiro now knew why the man told him what he did, Hiro needed to know that as much as he was capable of good, he was also able to be as evil, and that he needed to know that." Hiro realized that he had a darkness in him during his intense meditation, though he dismissed it, not realizing that the darkness wasn't something that could be balanced and that he Appearance: His face is clean and smooth, from his young age with his brown hair parted and long.He wears formal slacks with a long sleeved shirt rolled up, and normally wears a cloak. He normally has his nodachi resting on his should in his left hand. He is quite tall and skinny for his age, though he also has a muscular look to him. Berry Atoll: At Berry Atoll, Hiro's clothing changed, with him wearing no cloak and his shirt being unbuttoned low and his formal slacks being replaced for tight pants that don't make it down to the ankles. Relationships: Hiro is trusting, and likes to surround himself with friends as a reminder for what he fights for, and what his family died for, he treats his crew members and allies above all else, willing to die for them. Goya Hayes: Gin Chan:''' Wilfred Barkskin: Darcy Richards : '''Stats: * Stamina (STAM): 41 * Strength (STR): 24 * Speed (SPD): 56 * Perception (PER): 35 * Dexterity (DEX): 29 * Willpower (WILL): 35 * Stat total: 2018 Combat: Weapon: Proficient with a Nodachi and also with leg attacks forming his own kind of mixed martial arts that compliments his speed. He always has his Nodachi on his shoulder. He invented the Gale force techniques and effectively is the only master of them Beli: 5000 beliCategory:Pirates Category:Players Category:Player Category:Character